You'Re Devil
by RyuAya
Summary: "Walaupun Aku Tidak Bisa Memilki Hatimu,, Tapi,, TubuhMu Adalah Milikku Selamanya..." / Sikap Sasuke Yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri... / ONE SHOT!/ RnR? Ryuuji


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto Belong To Mashashi**

**Author**

**Ryuujii**

**Judul: You're Devil**

**ONE SHOT!**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: Psycho, OOC, Typo (s) , Gaje, Abal, dll.**

**Sumary: ONE SHOT / ****Morning Honey" /"...:"/"Ayo Bangun, Kau malas sekali"/"..."/"Ayo Ganti Bajumu"/"..."/"Apa Perlu aku yang menggantikannya?"/"..."/"Lihat Ini! bajunya warna Merah jambu, bukankah kau suka ini?"/"..."/ **

**Hanya cerita biasa, dengan ide yang udah biasa, dan pasaran.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**=AUTHOR POV=**

"Apa Yang Akan Kau Lakukan Hah? Kenapa Kau Tidak Langsung Saja Membunuhku? Bukankah Itu Yang Kau Ingin Kan? Aku Lebih Baik Mati Dari Pada Harus Bersamamu Sialan ,, Cuihh!"

Suara Haruno sakura Menggema Ke Seluruh Kamar Seorang pemuda.

"Tenanglah sayang,, Kau Tidak Akan Mati Sia-Sia, Seperti Yang Lainnya,, Karena Kau Milikku Dan Selamanya Akan Menjadi Milikku"

Balas pemuda Tadi, Dengan senyum iblisnya yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Apa Yang Kau Mau Dariku hah? Kau Bukan Uchiha sasuke Yang Aku Kenal,, Ooo~ apa Sekarang Kau Sudah Menjadi Iblis? Dasar Iblis Gila! Sialan! Lepaskan Aku!

Berontak Sakura,,, Siapa Yang Tidak Akan Berontak? Saat Diri Kita Diikat Pada Sebuah Tiang dengan Cara Yang.. Auh! Sebaiknya Jangan Di Lihat!

*plaakkk*

Pemuda Yang Di Ketahui Bernama Sasuke Itu, Menampar Sakura, Dengan Ekspresi Yang Bisa Di Katakan Seperti Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa.

"Diamlah Honey! bukankah aku sering bilang? Jangan Suka Memancing Kemarahanku,, Jadilah wanitaku Yang Baik, mengerti? "Lanjut sasuke Masih Dengan Evil Smirk Nya.

**~YOU'RE DEVIL~**

Begitulah Hari-Hari Yang Di Lalui Sakura haruno, gad- ehem, wanita bermahkota berwarna pink dan mata emerald cera yang belakangan ini terlihat mulai redup , Kira-kira sudah 3 hari dia di sekap dan di perlakukan tidak senonoh Oleh Sasuke, kekasih nya.

sakura Memang Salah Mencintai Orang Ini, Mencintai Seorang Iblis! It's A Big Wrong!

Penyeselan Memang selalu datang Belakangan Bukan, Saki?

'Jadi Ini Lah Orang Yang Aku Cintai? Menyekapku Di Ruang Yang Pengap Ini, Di Sakiti? Di Lukai? Di Sentuh Sesuka Hati? Apa Ini yang Di sebut Dengan Kebahagiaan? Apa Ini Yang disebut dengan Suatu Hubungan? Apa Ini Yang Di Sebut Dengan CINTA?'

Hati sakura Benar-Benar Hancur, Rasa Sakit Di Hatinya Lebih Perih Dari Pada Luka-Luka Yang Di Sebabkan Oleh pemuda Iblis Ini.

**~YOU'RE DEVIL~**

sasuke Dulu Memang Bukan pemuda Iblis Seperti Sekarang, Bahkan sakura Menganggap Kalau sasuke Adalah Malaikat hidupnya. Tapi Apa Yang Di Sebut Dengan CINTA, NAFSU, KESERAKAHAN. Telah mengubahnya,,,

**#FLASHBACK ON**

**~Awal PerTemuan~ **

***Your My Friend***

Sakura Berjalan di Koridor Konoha High School, Sekolah Ternama Yang Ada Di Jepangl, Sambil Membawa Beberapa Tumpukan Buku.

"Seharusnya Bukan Aku Yang Melakukan Semua Ini, hhhhh~ dasarino babi! Selalu Saja Menyuruhku, Sedangkan Dia? Malah Asyik Bermersaan Bersama si mayat hidup, Yang Katanya Cool Itu ! Cool Apanya! Lagian! Ruang Guru Mana Sih? Kenapa Terasa Jauh Sekali? KAA-SAN! AKU KAN CAPEK"

Begitulah Omelan sakura Di Sepanjang Koridor. Tiba-Tiba...

*Bruukkk*

sakura Menabrak Sesuatu Dan Jatuh Dengan Posisi Yang Tidak Elegannya. Tapi Dia Tidak memperdulikannya, Dia Hanya Memungut Buku-Buku Nya Yang Berserakan Dan Terus Mengomel.

"Dasar Ya! Anak-Anak Jaman Sekarang, Nabrak Orang Sembarangan, Emangnya aku apaan? " dan BlaBlaBlaBla

Sakura Tidak Menyadari Bahwa Orang Yang Menabraknya tadi Masih Berdiri Dengan Tatapan Bingung.

""Gomen, Daijobu ka?"

Ucap Orang Itu Dengan Nada datar, tetapi terselip nada bersalah..

Sakura Sedikit Terkejut, Lalu Sedikit Menengadah,, dan Gotcha! Sakura melihat seorang pemuda, berperawakan tinggi plus tegap dengan rambut Raven dan matanya yang tajam, onyx..

"eh? daijobu " balas sakura dengan sikap kakunya.

"sekali lagi maaf,,, btw namaku uchiha sasuke,, murid baru di sini,, " ucap sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ne,, Dan Namaku Haruno sakura,, yoroshiku na" Respon sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"yoroshiku mo, sakura-san,,, Apa Kau Mau Menjadi Temanku? Kau Akan menjadi teman pertamaku di sini.

"Dengan Senang Hati sasuke-kun ^^"

Pertamuan yang manis bukan?

**"Kau Adalah Teman Pertamaku Di Sekolah Ini, Di Negara Ini Dan Di Dunia Ini. Dan Kau amat berarti padaku,, Sakura.. chan"**

**~ 1 Bulan Setelah Pertemuan ~ **

***You'll Always With Me Right?***

"sakura-chan~,,, Kita akan selalu bersamakan? kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ujar sasuke.

sekarang mereka ada di atap sekolah, dengan posisi sasuke sedang bersandar di bahu mungil sakura

"Tentu sasuke-kun,, Aku Tidak akan meninggalkanmu,, " Balas sakura

"janji?" sasuke Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, pertanda bahwa itu adalah sebuah janji

"janji!" Dan sakura Pun Juga mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya pada tangan sasuke.

sakura Tidak menyadari,, kalau janji yang dia buat adalah awal dari kehancurannya.

**"Sakura-chan~ Kau Adalah Orang TerSpesial Di Dunia Ini Bagiku, Jangan Pernah Meninggalkanku Apapun alasannya.. aishiteru~ "**

**~4 Bulan Setelah Pertemuan ~**

***No One Can Be Yours Except Me!***

Sakura, sasuke, ino dan sai, pacar ino. Sedang Menikmati Makan Siang Mereka Di Kantin, Dan Ino Pun memulai percakapan.

"Oy Jidat! apa kau mendengar tentang kematian Gaara? Kira-Kira Apa Ya? Yang menyebabkan kematian mereka? oh iya! dia kan orang-orang yang selalu mengejarmu,, hahahaha,, aneh ya? "

"Ak-aku tidak tau" Balas Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan sedikit melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Sakura Pun tidak memperdulikannya. dia hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya itu.

* SKIPE TIME *

Taman Belakang

"Sasuke-kun! apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau membunuh Gaara-san hah!"

Sakura sudah tersulut emosi sehingga membentak Sasuke,, Dan Yup! Sakura Mengetahui Bahwa yang membunuh Gaara yang notebane menyukainya adalah sasuke

"Diamlah Honey" Ujar Sasuke Seraya mempersempit jarak antara mereka, dan mencium tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura Yang Shock Pun Hanya Bisa Berdo'a dalam hati,, supaya tidak terjadi suatu pada dirinya.

"Kau Benar-Benar Mau Tau Kenapa aku Membunuh Dia? Itu karena dia selalu MenggangguMu Dan Aku Tidak Menyukai Itu Honey! dan Ku peringatkan padamu,, jangan pernah membentak ku,, wakatta? kau tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu kan?"

Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan luhanpun bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Baru Pertama Kalinya Sasuke Memperlakukan sakura Dengan Tidak Baik.

"Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memiliki mu kecuali aku ,, Barang Itu adalah keluarga mu,, Karena kau adalah milikku"

~6 Bulan Setelah Pertemuan ~

*You're Mine,, And Don't Make Me Angry!*

Sifat Sasuke semakin aneh, sudah banyak orang yang di bunuhnya hanya Karena Sakura.

Seperti Karin and the geng (?) yang di bunuh hanya karena Membully Sakura dan Jiraya sensei yang di bunuh karena sudah berani membentak Sakura.

Tapi Tak ada satupun yang tau kalau yang membunuh mereka adalah Sasuke, Kecuali Sakura pastinya!.

dan Sekarang Muncul lagi masalah baru, Sasuke mulai dekat dengan seorang senpai yang bernama sasori.

Hari ini Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersama Sasori.

"sasuke-kun,, Hari ini Aku dan Sasori senpai akan makan di luar,, apa kau mau ikut?"

"hn, aku ikut" balas Sasuke diiringi seringai dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

*SKIP TIME*

Young Restaurant

Mereka Sedang Menikmati Makan Malam mereka di young rest. salah satu rest. yang terkenal di Konoha.

dan lihatlah! Sakura dan sasori sedang bercanda tawa menghiraukan Sasuke Yang hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

terlintas suatu ide bodoh di otak Sasuke, yang manusia normal tidak mungkin akan melakukannya.

Sasuke Menusuk-Nusuk Makanannya dan dengan sengaja dia menusuk tangannya hingga luka.

"Awwww" Sasuke sedikit menjerit dan mengundang perhatian Sakura dan sasori..

sakura yang melihat tangan sasuke yang berdarah pun merasa khawatir.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan? lihatlah tanganmu sampai berdarah begitu,, Gomen Sasori Senpai,, sepertinya aku harus mengantarkan Sasuke-kun pulang. kau tidak apa-apakan? " ucap Sakura dan tampak menyesal.

"Daijobu, Apa perlu aku antar?" tawar Sasori, ramah..

"lie,, biar aku sendiri,, sekali lagi Gomen sasori senpai,ayo sasuke-kun aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah" ajak Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi bersama Sasuke ,,

Sasuke Sedikit melirik sasori dan menunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

sekarang sasori Mengerti,, tujuan dari sasuke Adalah Menyingkirkannya.

*SKIP TIME*

Kamar Luhan (JieRa dan Luhan)

"Luhannie,,, Jelaskan Padaku,,, apa yang kau lakukan hah? aku tau... kau sengaja melakukannya,,,! apa kau sudah gila?"

"Mianhae JieJie,,, aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang tadi,,, kau tau kan aku mencintaimu?Saranghae" balas Luhan dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"Otthe,,, tapi kau harus janji,, kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu lagi..."

Oh,,, Song Jie Ra! kau terlalu bodoh! Tertipu oleh seorang iblis berwujud manusia ini?

"Jie-Jie ah~ saranghae! Jeongmal Saranghae!" Ucap Luhan dan mendekat pada JieRa..

JieRa Sudah Tau Apa Yang Akan Terjadi Setelah Ini,,, Luhan Pasti Akan Menciumnya,, Walaupun dengan Cara yang kasar,, JieRa bisa menerimanya...

*Maaf Ganggu! Sebenernya Nae Mau Cerita Lebih Tentang Yang Ini,, Tapi,,, Ini Kan Facebook,, Nanti Nae Di Bilang Mesum Lagi :3 Jadi Neo Berimajinasi sendiri aja deh ya?... Oke Dah,, Lanjut!*

"Kau Adalah Pendingin Bagiku,,, Aku Yang Seperti Gunung Berapi.. Bisa Kau DinginKan Dengan Kasih Sayang Mu... Tapi,, Jangan Pernah Buat aku Marah,, Karna Aku Bisa Berbuat Apapun Padamu,, SONG JIE RA!"

~besok Harinya~

*Suprise To You Honey*

"Yeaobseo? Honey,, Apa Kau Bisa Kesini Sekarang? "

"..."

"Aku Ingin memberimu Hadiah"

"..."

"Ayolah Honey Kau Harus Kesini,,, arachi?

"..."

"Nde,, Aku Tunggu Ya,, Pai-Pai"

"..."

Luhan Menyuruh JieRa untuk Pergi KerumahNya,,,

SKIP TIME

"Annyeong Haseo? Luhannie Kau Di Mana?" JieRa sudah sampai di rumah luhan dan langsung mencari luhan,,

Di Dapur? Tidak Ada!

Di Ruang Tamu? Tidak Ada..

Dan JieRa berfikir bahwa luhan ada di kamarnya.

tok-tok-tok-tok

"Luhannie Kau Di Dalam?"

"Nde,,, Ayo Masuk Saja" perintah luhan.

"Kenapa Kau Di..." Omongan Jiera terhenti karena dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat-sangat sadis...

"Kyaa~ apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekkie Oppa Hah? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Gila? Kau Benar,, aku sudah gila karenamu! aku hanya melenyapkan nyamuk yang akan menggigitmu honey,, jadi tenanglah"

*plak*

JieRa Menampar Luhan.

"Neo! berani sekali kau menamparku hah?"

*plak-Plak*

Luhan Membalas Tamparan Jiera dengan tamparan yang lebih keras.

"Tapi apa Yang Kau Lakukan? Kau Malah Membangkang padaku! Kau Tidak Bisa Berbuat Apa-Apa Sekarang! it's Your Time"

#FLASH BACK OFF#

"Bersiaplah Honey,,, Malam Ini Akan Menjadi Malam Yang Panjang..." Ucap Luhan Di Iringi Sebuah Seringaian.

*Make Your Imagine! Here *

~Paginya~

"Morning Honey"

"...:"

"Kajja Ireona!"

"..."

"Ayo Ganti Bajumu"

"..."

"Apa Perlu aku yang menggantikannya?"

"..."

"Lihat Ini! bajunya warna ungu,, bukankah kau suka warna ungu?"

"..."

Sasuke Mengangkat Tubuh sakura Yang Sudah Berlumuran Darah Dan Tidak Sehelai Benangpun Yang Melekat Di TubuhNya. Dan Memakaikan Gaun Ungu Yang Sudah Di siapkannya untuk JieRa.

Silang Beberapa Menit.. sasuke Menggendong sakura Ke Sebuah Aquarium Besar Yang Berisi Cairan Biru, Lalu Memasukkan sakura Dengan perlahan ke dalamnya.

Seketika ,,, Tubuh sakura yang tadinya Pusat Pasi berubah Menjadi Putih Susu.

"Walaupun Aku Tidak Bisa Memiluki Hatimu,,

Tapi,, TubuhMu Adalah Milikku Selamanya..."

Andai Kau Tau Sasuke, Kalau Sakura Juga mencintaimu...

Tapi Semuanya Sudah Terlambat.. Karena Sakura, Sudah Tidur Untuk Selama-LamaNya...

~END~

Review? :3

Ryujii

Dulu ini FF Ayaka, Di post di note FB, tapi main castnya luhan dan jie-ra, jadi klw ada typo harap maklum.

:D


End file.
